Time to Diaper the Little Piggys
by TaggertShare
Summary: Wonder Heart is at the age most Bears have already done some Cub Sitting. The first time as a Sitter can be a bit trying. Youngsters can be full of surprises. Changing Diapers can be a challenge. Wonder Heart has heard stories about Sitting. What she heard has her worried about Cub Sitting. Then she finds out her first time will be to Sit for three little Piglets. What a Paw Full!


"Are you almost ready to go, Wonder Heart?" "Yes Uncle Tender Heart. I have everything I need for Piggy Sitting in my backpack." Tender Heart chuckled as they headed out the door. "This is only your second time to Piggy sit for Sweet Treat and Beastly. Do you think you can survive another stint with that wild bunch of Pigs?" He was joking of course, well, almost joking.

Wonder Heart laughed. "I already told you what happened the first time. Now I know I can handle both Piglet and Cub sitting." Tender Heart chuckled again as he recalled the story his Niece told him after her first Piggy Sitting Job.

Wonder Heart was at the age when most Female Cubs had already done several stints of Cub Sitting. She was a bit nervous to find out her first time Baby Sitting would be to Sit for Sweet Treat Pig and Beastly Boar's three little Piggys. When she had asked a Girl Bear Friend at school about what little Piggys were like her friend had laughed. "Well" she said, "changing Diapers always stinks, but every Bear knows Pig crap smells worse than Bear crap. Pigs act like wild animals compared to us Bears. Plus Boys always act worse than Girls, so Boy Pigs must be awful to sit."

When Wonder Heart asked Tender Heart if what she had been told was true he sat her down for a serious talk. "Don't believe everything you are told. Your Friend sounds a bit prejudiced and sexist. Every Bears' crap stinks and the same for Pigs. You just may find some Pigs who are smarter than you. You have two Aunts who are Pigs. Are they smart? Are they nice?" Wonder Heart looked a bit abashed.

"Yeah, both Aunt Treat Heart and Aunt Sweet Treat are nice. They also are a lot smarter than a certain Step Brother Bear of yours." Tender Heart sighed. "Funshine means well, but he always was a Paw Full for True Heart and Noble Heart. Is there anything else you need to know about Piggys as a Sitter?"

Wonder Heart's nose darkened in a Blush. "Well Pepper Jack is a little Boy Piggy. I may have to change Diapers. Is he made the same as a Boy Bear? I have never seen him with his Diaper off." Tender Heart sighed. "His Male anatomy is similar to a Bear's. His Mother or Father can better inform you than I can. Don't worry, I know you are clever enough to handle Piggy Sitting. I am sure you can survive even a wild little Boar. Just because he is a Boy doesn't mean he will be worse acting than the Girls. He seemed very quiet the few times I have seen him."

They were soon at the little House that Sweet Treat and Beastly shared with Messy Bear and Treat Heart Pig. Wonder Heart was amazed that the downstairs Apartment of Beastly and Sweet Treat was clean and neat. She had been expecting it to be a Pig Sty. Especially with three little Piggys in the household. "You can expect us to be back by 9:00 PM, Tender Heart. You can pickup Wonder Heart then." Sweet Treat was smiling as she spoke.

"So where are you going?" asked Tender Heart. Beastly had a look of dread. "Surprise Bear is taking us, Treat Heart and Messy Bear to the Symphony. They are performing 'Haydn's Symphony Number Ninety Four, The Surprise'." Sweet Treat giggled. "I'll be surprised if the Boys can sit through the Symphony without nodding off before The Surprise part." Beastly tapped Tender Heart on the shoulder and whispered to him. "Sitting through a Symphony is much more painful than the thing that stuck me with Leg Braces. Sometimes the singing reminds me of the Rants No Heart used to yell at me!"

Tender Heart Laughed. "Beastly, you have such a great sense of humor for one who has been through so much." They were interrupted as there was the sudden noise of little running hoof steps. Wonder Heart was nearly bowled over as three Piglets ran into the room. "Alright you little Piggys" said Sweet Treat, " You remember Wonder Heart. Obey her and be good or you will get no candy or snacks for a week." "No snacks" wailed a female Piggy, "no fair." "Then be good for once" said a little Boy Piggy.

Sweet Treat looked at Wonder Heart. "There are three little Bags of Piggy Treats on the Cupboard. Give them each one and a Sippy Cup of Orange Juice before their Bedtime. I wrote down everything you need to know. They are in toilet training so they are wearing Piggy Pull Ups. You will have to put them in regular Diapers before putting them in Bed. Try to get them in Bed by 8:00. They can be a Hoof Full, well a Paw Full for a Bear like you. Let me show you how to Diaper one of them."

Tender Heart spoke up. "She was asking if Boy Piggys are made like Boy Bears. You may want to show her with Pepper Jack as your Model." Sweet Treat grabbed a fresh Diaper and walked with Wonder Heart to a Changing Table. "Get over here Pepper Jack. Mommy needs to see if your are dry and clean." All three Piglets came running. Sweet Treat sighed and starting pointing out Piglets to Wonder Heart. "Girl Pigs are called Sows and Boys are called Boars. This little quiet Sow is Candy. This wild acting Sow is Taffy. You will have to keep an eye on her. And here is our little Boar, Pepper Jack. He can be a bit hyper but is usually obedient. You may just want to let him run around a bit before placing him in Bed."

She picked the little Pig up and placed him on the Changing Table. His Pull Up was a bit torn and tattered. Wonder Heart was wide eyed as Sweet Treat removed his Pull Ups. "He is a bit wet." She grabbed a wet Cloth. "As you can see he is built much the same as a little Boy Bear." She was interrupted by Taffy. "Yeah, watch out. I heard little Boy Bears will Pee on you. Pepper Jack does too. He always Pees on Mommy or Daddy."

"Do not" wailed the little Boy. "Taffy" Sweet Treat said in a stern voice. "That only happened a few times when he was smaller. He has done well since starting toilet training. You Girls have faired no better in keeping dry or using the Toilet. Remember what happened last week? You were the little Squirt that time." Sweet Treat looked at Wonder Heart. "Boys can Pee on you. However last week Taffy was running around refusing to wear anything. Beastly was sitting on the Sofa. I caught Taffy and handed her to Beastly so I could get her Pull Ups. It was at that moment she let go with a stream of Pee. Poor Beastly got it from his Belly to his Chest."

"It was funny" said Taffy laughing. "Your Daddy didn't think so" said Sweet Treat. "I have never seen a Boar Pig more anxious to take a Bath. Speaking of Baths here is how you clean a Boy." Pepper Jack laughed as he was cleaned and then put in a Diaper. Then Sweet Treat removed his Diaper and let Wonder Heart put it back on him. Finally Wonder Heart put him back in Pull Ups.

Sweet Treat turned to Wonder Heart after she let Pepper Jack run off to play. "See, cleaning up a Boy is no worse than a Girl. You also did a good job with both his Diaper and Pull Ups." Sweet Treat then turned to the Girl Piggys. "Are you two dry?" Taffy as always had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I am, not sure about her." She grabbed Candy and tickled her. "Stop, you will make me Pee myself" wailed Candy. Beastly walked up to his daughters and picked up Taffy. Wonder Heart was amazed that he could move so fast and nimbly while wearing his Leg Braces.

"Be good to your Sister or Mommy will have to punish you." Sweet Treat put her Hoofs on her Hips. "Taffy, you are such a Daddy's Girl. Beastly, you are going to have to discipline her sometime."

Candy walked up to Sweet Treat. "Mommy, I'm wet." "Well I am not surprised" said her Mother. Sweet Treat grabbed a Pull Up. "Well Wonder Heart, I will show you how to clean this little Sow Piggy." Soon Candy was cleaned and Taffy was sitting in a corner for "time out". The adults headed for the door. Wonder Heart had the list of instructions in her Paw. The door had no sooner closed when Candy walked up to Taffy. "Huh huh, you got in trouble!"

"That's enough you two" said Wonder Heart. "I want to be a nice Sitter. Don't force me to punish you. How about playing a Game?" "Okay, let's play Hide and Peek" said Taffy. "Don't you mean Hide and Seek" Wonder Heart asked. "Nope, it's easier to seek if you peek" said Taffy with a gleam in her eyes. "She always wins" said Pepper Jack. "Can you be It first Wonda Heart?" Wonder Heart looked down at the little Boar. His brown eyes were so expressive, his voice so quiet compared to Taffy. The way he mispronounced her name brought a smile to Wonder Heart's lips.

"Sure" said Wonder Heart. "Go hide and I will seek, but don't hide in any bad places. I don't want any of you to get hurt." After half an hour the Game came to an end when Taffy said "we're done now" after it was her turn to be It again. Just then Pepper Jack dragged out the Potty Chair. "I have to Pee now" he said as he pulled down his Pull Ups. Wonder Heart had worried about just this thing. Could she help a little Boar Pee without it becoming a messy disaster?

She moved the Potty in front of him and lined it up as best she could. She smiled as he hit a little target painted on the bottom of the Potty's Bowl. "Little Boy Piggys are cute when they Pee" Wonder Heart thought to herself. "This ain't gross like I thought it would be. He is made a lot like a little Boy Bear." She had seen her friend Caring Heart's Mother change her Brother's Diaper while on a sleep over. Now Wonder Heart had seen what the thing little Boy Bears and little Boy Pigs each has to Pee with looked like.

When he was finished Wonder Heart grabbed a wet cloth. "I hope you didn't get any Pee on yourself. I guess I should make sure your Boy's thing is clean." She felt herself blush as she cleaned him. He giggled and laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one to giggle and him to blush" she thought to herself. He stopped giggling when she washed his hooves with a fresh cloth. "It will soon be your Bedtime so I will Diaper you this time" she said as she patted him between his ears.

He squirmed a bit as he was Diapered. When she had finished she watched him run off and grab a toy. Wonder Heart sighed in relief. "Oh good, his Diaper is actually staying up. I did it right. Putting and keeping a Diaper on a Boy isn't as hard as I thought." She turned toward the Girls. "Do either of you need to use the Potty." "I went when Mommy was here" said Taffy. "Nope" was all Candy would say.

Wonder Heart looked at her wrist watch. "It's time for me to get you dressed for Bed." "Do we have too?" Candy's voice was plaintive as she said it. Taffy pulled down her Pull Ups and kicked it aside. "I am ready now" she said as she ran off with nothing on. Wonder heart sighed, "time to diaper the little Piggys" she muttered to herself. Wonder Heart ran after Taffy and caught her when she stopped to play with the Toilet handle.

"You are a Paw Full" said Wonder Heart as she carried the little Sow to the Changing Table. Taffy laughed. "Aunt Treat Heart says I act just like Daddy did when he was a little Boar." "I believe it" said his Sitter. "Now lie still while I Powder and Diaper you." Taffy wriggled and squirmed as she was Diapered. After she had run off Wonder Heart shook her head. "I don't know how that Diaper stayed on. Okay Candy, it's your turn."

Wonder Heart turned her head to where she thought Candy would be. Instead she was standing on the Coffee Table. Suddenly Taffy ran by, reached up, and grabbed the front of Candy's Pull Ups. Taffy ran off laughing with the Pull Ups in her Hoof. "Hey" yelled Candy. Pepper Jack laughed. Wonder Heart didn't know which little Piggy to deal with first. Wonder Heart sighed and took a deep breath.

"You could fall so I'll deal with you first" Wonder Heart said as she picked Candy up off the Coffee Table. "Oh" said Candy, "I need to Pee real bad!" Suddenly Wonder Heart was hit by a stream of Pee. "Oh Heck" exclaimed Wonder Heart. To her shock Candy started crying. "I sorry" she wailed. "I'm sure it was an accident" Wonder Heart said to her. "I can't believe I got peed on by a Girl" Wonder Heart said to herself as she placed Candy on the Changing Table.

Candy sniffled but lay still as she was cleaned and Diapered. "At least you are not wiggly" said Wonder Heart. She leaned down and rubbed her nose on the little Piggy's snout. "You are such a cute little Piggy. I could not get mad at you" Wonder Heart said as she rubbed Candy's Tummy. Candy grinned and wiped away her tears. "You nice" she said.

After placing Candy in a Play Pen Wonder Heart caught the other two Piglets. As they were placed in with Candy the ever Devilish Taffy exclaimed "jail time". Wonder Heart sighed. "I can picture you as a juvenile delinquent in the future. Even prisoners get a Meal. Let me get your Juice and Snacks after I wash Candy's Pee out of my fur."

Soon Wonder Heart had cleaned herself and given the Piglets their Bedtime Snack. To her surprise all three let her wash their faces and hoofs when finished eating. She decided to let them out of the Play Pen as long as they promised to stay close by. As Wonder Heart cleaned up their dishes she felt a gentle tug on her Tail. "Can you tell a story before Beddy Time" asked Pepper Jack. "Of course I can. Find me a book and I will read it." Wonder Heart watched the little Piggy Toddle over to a bookshelf. He grabbed a Book of Fairy Tails with a well worn and stained cover. He sat on Wonder Heart's lap and his Sisters lay on the floor as their Sitter read from the book of Fairy Tales.

Then it was off to Bed for The Piglets. Wonder Heart carried Candy to her Bed first. Candy lay down with no resistance. "Oops, better make sure you are still dry" said Wonder Heart as she checked the Piglet's Diaper. Candy giggled and lifted her head up. She leaned forward and rubbed her snout on Wonder Heart's nose. "You nice" she said in a sleepy tone of voice. "And so are you" said her Sitter as she placed a little blanket over the Piglet's legs and Tummy.

Next was Taffy. "Not tired" she said as she tried to wiggle out of her Sitter's arms. Wonder Heart finally got her in Bed. "What a Paw Full you are" said Wonder Heart as she tightened up the Piglet's Diaper. Taffy yawned and said "you funny, I like you." Wonder Heart puckered her Lips. She touched her Mouth with her Finger and then her Nose. Then she put her Finger on Taffy's Nose. "This is how we Bears blow kisses, nighty night. You may be a Paw Full, but I can see why your Parent's Love you so much." Taffy was all smiles as Wonder Heart went to get Pepper Jack.

She remembered Sweet Treat's advice about him being hyper. Sure enough he took off running. "Run Piggy run" Wonder Heart said as she pretended to be after him. After a few minutes he slowed down enough for Wonder Heart to pick him up. "Oh, oh, potty" he exclaimed. Wonder Heart hurriedly carried him to the Potty Chair and removed his Diaper. "Poopy" he said as he sat down.

After he stood back up Wonder Heart grabbed some Piggy Wipes and wiped his Butt. Wonder Heart wrinkled her Nose. "Well, I guess this isn't quite as bad as changing a dirty Diaper. You did fine in using the Potty." "Am I a good little Boy?" he asked as he was pick up by Wonder Heart. "You sure are" she said as she lay him on the Changing Table. He wiggled and giggled as she Diapered him. None the less she was able to get it on him.

"Sorry little Guy but it is your Bedtime." She carried him to his Bed and lay him down. He laughed and squirmed as Wonder Heart checked to see if his Diaper was still on tight. "You are full of wiggles and giggles" Wonder Heart said as she gave his Tummy a tickle. He giggled and then said "love you Wonda Heart." Wonder Heart giggled back in delight. "And I love you, you are just the cutest little Boar ever." She rubbed her Nose on his Snout.

As she went to leave the room Wonder Heart looked back at the little Piggy lying in his Bed. "He is so cute, so sweet" she said to herself. "If I ever have a little Boy Bear of my own I hope he acts just like Pepper Jack. With my Luck I'll probably have a Girl like Taffy!" She smiled. "You know what, that may not be such a bad thing." She was still smiling even as she dumped the contents of the Potty's Bowl into the Toilet.

When the Adults arrived home they found one tired but proud Wonder Heart trying to stay awake on the couch. Sweet Treat and Beastly were impressed by how the house looked. All three Piglets were safely asleep in their Beds. "I believe we have found the perfect Sitter" said Sweet Treat. "We sure have if she is crazy enough to want to do it again" joked Beastly. "I guess I am crazy because I would love to do it again" said the tired Bear. Her Uncle looked proud as he lead her out the door. He was even prouder when she told him of the night's events.

Tender Heart thought of what his Niece had told him that night as they reached their destination. "So Wonder Heart, was your friend right about Piggys?" As he reached for the door knocker they could both hear the sound of squeals and little hoof steps running inside. "No" replied Wonder Heart. "Grown Pigs are nice and Piglets are awesome. If I ever get to be a Mother Bear I want Cubs just like those three little Piggys, especially a little Boy like Pepper Jack."

Epilogue: Baby sitting for the first time can be a trying adventure for any one or any Bear. By the way I once got Peed on by a one year old Girl who kept running off as my Wife ( We are no longer Married but not for that reason. I am single now.) tried to put a diaper on her. Sandra grabbed the Girl and handed her down to me as I sat on the Couch and said "here, you hold her." The little Girl decided that would be a good time to Pee. She got my Shirt but still soaked me from my Chest to my Belly Button. Despite that and several other mishaps I didn't mind Baby Sitting.

I also get irritated when I hear or read something negative about Boys who are Hyper Active. I was one of those Boys. Sitting still in a Class Room or School Bus was at times tortuous. Please be Sympathetic to and Judge not harshly such Children.


End file.
